Memory
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: Sasuke, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu/ Aku akan tetap bersamamu Naru, karna aku mencintaimu / ke-kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku Sasuke ? kenapa? / gag ngerti ? mending langsung liat aja ! :D gomen, gag bisa bikin summary bagus, tapi daripada summary, mending liat aja sendiri, jangan lupa RnR nya, :D


**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

**ini adalah fic angst kedua author, jadi kalo jelek gomen ya u,u**

**lalu fic ini author buat dalam waktu 2 JAM dan cuma author check 2 kali, jadi gomen kalau amburadul -_-**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

**Author's POV**

**.**

**.**

'_Naruto ~~...' _

'_Naruto ?...' _

Naruto mendengar ada suara Sasuke sedang memanggilnya, Narutopun langsung pergi mencari dari arah mana suara itu.

'_Naruto ?...' _

Lagi-lagi suara itu datang tapi kali ini suara itu datang dari arah taman, Narutopun langsung berlari menuju taman di mana dia biasanya berkebun bersama Sasuke disana, tetapi yang dia lihat sekrang hanyalah pekarangan yang banyak di tumbuhi rumput-rumput liar serta dedaunan kering yang berserakan. Naruto ingat saat dia bersma Sasuke sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat ini, memori di kepalanya pun memutar kenangan lalau saat dirinya dan Sasuke sedang bercakap-cakap di tempat ini.

**_Flash back_**

_"Ne Sasu, tempatnya sekarang enak bukan ? memang sudah seharusnya kita membereskan taman ini. Walau capek tapi hasilnya memuaskan bukan ?"kata Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya._

_"Hn" hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke._

_"Huh dasar pelit kata" jawab Naruto._

_"Hn, terserahmu saja " jawab Sasuke sekenanya._

_"Hey Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita rutin emmebersihkan tempat ini bersama-sama setiap 2 minggu sekali, tetapi jika diantara kita ada yang pergi atau ada keperluan, orang yang adalah yang akan memebersihkan ? bagaimana ?" kata Naruto emepunyai usul._

_"Hn terserahmu saja" jawab Sasuke._

_"Um! Arigatou Sasuke" kata Naruto sambil ememluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun tidak masalah di peluk Naruto, asal Naruto yang emlakukanya, dia akan menurutinya._

**_Flash back off_**

"Mungkin aku harus membersihkan tempat ini sesuai perjanjian, karna hanya aku yang ada disini jadi... Hosh ! ganbatte !"setelah itu Narutopun langsung membersihkan taman itu seorang diri, dia berfikir bahwa jika taman itu bersih pasti Sasuke akan senang.

**Skip time**

Setelah selesai membereskan taman Naruto duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya, dia merasa puas atas hasil jerih payahnya tadi untuk membersihkan tempat itu.

Saat Naruto akan masuk dalam rumah, tiba-tiba ada suara lagi yang memanggilnya.

'_Naruto~~...' _

'_Naruto~~...'_

"Iya ? apa Sasuke ? kau dimana ? " kata Naruto sambil mengikuti dari mana asal suara itu.

'_Naruto~~...'_

Suara itu berasal dari arah ruang keluarga dimana biasanya dia dan Sasuke bersantai bersama sambil berbagi cerita, tapi leboh seringnya Naruto yang bercerita sedangkan Sasuke lebih sering mendengarkan dari pada ikut bercerita.

Setelah Naruto sampai keruang keluarga dia kaget melihat sofa yang biasanya bersih dan wangi kini kotor ada bekas makanan serta buku-buku juga majalah berserakan dan meja yang biasanya bersih dan diatasnya berisikan toples-toples sekarang terlihat sangat mengerikan, seperti ada bekas tumpahan makanan/minuman yang tidak di bereskan dan dibiarkan mengering.

Naruto yang melihat tempat favoritnya dan Sasuke itu kotorpun segera mengambil alat-alat pembersih dan segera membereskan semua itu.

**Skip time**

Seteah membereskan tempat itu Naruto lalu memanggil-maggil nama Sasuke. Setelah beberapa kali panggilan Naruto merasa aneh karena Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilanya, padahal biasanya Sasuke pasti akan menjawabnya walau dengan konsonanya itu.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada suara Sasuke lagi yang memanggilnya dari arah kamr mereka berdua.

'_Naruto~~...'_

'_Naruto~~...'_

"Iya Sasuke ada apa ? kau dimana ? " tanya Naruto ke Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah kamar.

Tetapi Naruto kaget lagi saat melihat kamar tempatnya dan Sasuke bersama berbagi kehangatan ini terihat seperti kapal pecah.

Barang barang berserakan, kasurnya sudah tidak tertata rapi seperti biasanya. Narutopun mulai membersihkan kamarnya dengan sangat teliti, karena Naruto tidak mau Sasuke sampai kaget melihat kamar mereka yang hancur ini.

**Skip time**

Tidak terasa ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap Narutoyang sudah disibukkan dengan acar beres-beresnyapun tidak sadar bahwa sang surya sudah mulai mengubur diri dan berganti dengan sang rembulan, Naruto yang baru sadarpun langsung bergegas menuju dapur, karena dia ingat bahwa hari ini dia belum masak untuk Sasuke.

Narutopun dengan cekatan memasak makanan kesukaan Sasuke, yaitu sup dengan ekstra tomat di dalamnya. Setelah selesai memasak masakanya itu Naruto menaruhnya pada wadah dan menarunh wadah itu di meja makan yang terdiri dari dua kursi yang biasanya menjadi tempat makanya bersama Sasuke.

Setelah menyiapkan seluruh perlengkapan makan tidak lupa makananyapun Naruto segera mengambil tempat Duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, bersiap menunggu sasuke.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

'Teng... teng... teng...'

Tiba-tiba Naruto kaget dan terbangun dari mimpinya ternyata dia tertidur saat menunggu Sasuke dan suara aneh tadi ternyata dari jam dinding yang menunjukkan tepat pukul sembilan malam.

'Kenapa sampai jam segini Sasuke belum datang, biasanya jam 6 Sasuke sudah pulang' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

'Tok tok tok'

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar ketukan dari pintu dan Narutopun senang karna mungkin yang mengetuk pintu adalah Sasuke.

* * *

.

"Okaeri Sasuk-e..." kata Naruto yang menghentikan kata-katanya setelah melihat bahwa yang berdiri didepanya bukanya Sasuke melainkan sahabat nya sendiri yakni Gaara.

"Oh Gaara, aku kira Sasuke" kata Naruto.

Gaara yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto pun agak kaget dan segera menyembunyikan kekagetanya itu dengan wajah dinginya.

"Hn Naruto aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Di sana mungkin Sasuke sedang menunggumu" kata Gaara

"Hounto ? " kata Naurot yang kembali bersemangat.

"Hn" jawab Gaara.

* * *

.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Gaarapun pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto menggunakan mobil, di sepanjang perjalanan Gaara tidak membuka percakaan apapun kepada Naruto, Naruto yang biasanya cerewet iniun merasa ridak nyaman dan akhirnya membuka percakapan dengan Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, kta mau Kemana ? " tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Hn ketempat Sasuke" jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Gaara, apakah kau tahu, aku amat sangat merindukan Sasuke" kata Naruto lirih tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Gaara.

"Sudahlah, lampiaskan saja semua perasaanmu jangan kau tutup-tutupi lagi jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah, jika kau ingin berteriak, berteriaklah, jangan pernah kau menutupi perasaanmu lagi dengan senym palsumu lagi. Aku tahu, selama ini kau sudah tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumanmu yang sebenarnya, senyuman yang kau sunggingkan selama ini hanya senyuman palsu bukan ? sudahlah, aku tahu itu, dan aku yakin bahwa Sasukemu itu tidak akan senang jika melihat orang yang paling dia cintai menjadi seperti ini" kata Gaara panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Gaara barusan itu pun langsung tidak kyasa menahan perasaanya, air mata yang selama ini di bendungnyapun langsung keluar tanpa beraturan, hatinya yang sekaang sudah hancur dan terasa sangat sakit. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahanya. Sudah cukup selama ini dia menahan kepedihanya ini, sudah cukup dia menutupi lukanya yang mendalam ini, semakin dia tutupi semakin membesar pula luka itu, Naruto yang sekarang sudah seperti orang yang tidak waras. Dia menangis tanpa bisa berhenti sampai akhirnya Gaara enyadarkanya dan berkata bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat dimana Sasuke sedang menunggunya. Naruto bahkan tak sadar jika dia sudah turun dri mobil dan berjalan di bantu oleh Gaara yang mengarahkanya.

Di depanya hanya ada makam, tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang yang paling Ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang mampu menjungkir balikan duanianya menjadi seperti ini. Naruto ingat. Saat itu dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke, tetapi saat itu tidak sengaja mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak dan Sasuke yang saat itu mendapatkan luka yang sangat prahpun akhirnya meninggal, Naruto ingat kejadian itu.

Naruto ingat, saat dimana orang tercintanya itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

**_Flash back_**

_"Sasuke, bangunlah..." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke._

_"Sasuke ? apakah kau tidak merindukanku ? ku mohon Sasuke, bangunlah..." kata Naruto lagi, melihat orang yang dicintainya ini terbaring lemah dengan perban yang hampir melilit seluruh tubuhnya ini dia tak tega ingin sekali rasanya Ia menggantikan Sasuke dan enerima seluruh uka yang Sasuke miliki, tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin, yang ada di hadapanya sekarang adalah Sasuke yang koma tepat dihari pernikahan merka._

_Tiba-tiba mata yang sedari tertutup itupun mulai menampakan sosok bola mata hitam yang walaupun dalam keadaan lemahnya pun mata itu tetap terlihat tajam._

_Naruto yang menyadarinyapun segara bangun dan ingin memberitahukan hal tu kepada diketer, tetai dia mengurungkan niatnya karena Sasuke saat itu menahan tanganya agar Nruto tidak pergi kemana-mana, seteah itu Sasuke sempat berbicara kepada Naruto._

_"Na-naruto ? " kata Sasuke tersendat-sendat serta dengan sangat pelan._

_"Iya, ada apa Sasuke ?" ata Naruto._

_"Ku-mohon, ba-bahwa kau a-akan sela-lu ba-bahagia, walau a-aku tidak b-bersama m-mu ? " kata Sasuke._

_"A-apa yang kau katakan itu ? sudah pastilah aku akan berbahagiadan aku akan berbahagia bersamamu" kata Naruto._

_"B-berjanjilah pada k-ku ka-kalau k-kau akan t-tetap berbahagia ada a-ataupun aku tiada ? " tanay Sasuke._

_"Sasu ? kau berkata apa sih, ngelantur" kata Naru._

_"B-berjanjilah..." kata Sasuke dengan suara yang semakin melemah._

_"Um! Baiklah, aku akan berjanji demi kau Sasuke ! " kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalanya._

_Sasuke yang melihat itupun menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan berkata.  
"Baiklah aku akan t-tenang dan a-aku b-bisa pe-pergi dengan te-tenang, I-ingatlah bahwa a-aku akan tersenyum selalu ke arahmu dari atas s-sana, a-aku a-akan menunggumu. Aishiteru..." setelah berkata hal itu Sasuke pun tidak bergerak lagi dan menutupkan matanya lagi._

_Naruto yang khwatirpun hendak pergi dan memanggil dokter tetapi saat dia baru membuaka pintu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara._

_'Tit,,, tit,,, tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit'_

_Hanya satu nada panjang itu saja udah mampu mengahancurkan hati Naruto. Air matanya mengalir lagi membasahi pipi tan nya, dia tidak menyanga, padahal baru saja dia bahagia dapat meilhat Sasuke siuman dan berbicara jiwanya mati dan hatinya menjadi debu.  
Dia kehilanganya, dia kehilangan belahan jiwanya tepat padahari dirinya akan berbahagia dengan belahan jiwanya itu, dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa semua akan berakhir hanya sampai disini, semua angan-angannya untuk memiliki masa depan yang indahpun langsung lenya, berganti dengat tangis dan kepediahan._

**_Flash back off_**

Semakin dia ingin membuang memori itu, semakin pula memori itu terus-terussan berputar dan menari-nari dalam pikirany, dan itu membuat hatinya semakin pilu, tak terasa airmatanya mengalir lagi.

"Sasuke ? apakah kau mendengarku ? aku disini amat sangat merindukanmu,, sampai-sampai aku seperti mendengar suaramu menggema di rumah kita... " kata Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya, tetapi air mata itu tetap tidak berhenti megalir.

"Sasuke ? apakah kau disana senang ? disini aku sangat tidak kuat menjalani hari tanpamu..." kata naruto lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba seperti ada tangan yang membasuh air matanya, dan kali ini tidak hanya khayalanya saja, tangan itu menghapus air matanya dan membelai lembut kepalanya, dan dapat Naruto lihat, ada sosok Sasuke berpakaian putih sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sa-sasuke ? a-apakah itu kau ? atau ini hanya mimpiku ?" kata Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Ia lihat.

'Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Naru, ini aku, Sasuke..." katanya.

"Sasuke ? mengapa kau pergii ? mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri ?" tanya Naruto kembali menangis.

'Aku tidak pergi, aku selalu disini, aku selalu bersamamu, aku selalu tepat berada di hatimu dan aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu , dan kau sendiri sudah berjanji bukan ? bahwa kau akan berbahagia ? berbahagialah Naruto, tersenyumlah lagi seperti dulu, karena aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu aku dari atas sana selalu memperhatikanmu dan tersenyum ke arahmu, jadi jangan pernah lupakan aku, dan aku tidak akan pernah pergi...' kata Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata Naruto yang sudah jatuh kesekian kalinya, dan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

Lalu sasukepun di terangi cahaya dari langit yang seakan menjemputnya kembali dan Sasukepun terlihat sedang tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan lama-lama Sasukepun terlihat sudah menghlang bersama tiupan angin sejuk yang juga menerpa wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan menepati janjiku dan akan berbahagia, dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu selagi kau selalu melihat kearahku" kata Naruto tersenyum lalu menengadah melihat langit yang seakan tampak wajah Sasuke sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, semoga kau tenang di Sana, Aishiteru" kata Naruto.

Lalu Naruto berjalan menjauhi makan Sasuke dan menghampiri Gaara.

Dalam hatinya Naruto sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan berbahagia selagi masih punya kesempatan Hidup dan pada akhirnya nanti, pasti Sasuke akan membawanya pergi untuk hidup bersamanya, di dunia yang abadi.

_'Sasuke Uchiha, jangan marah padaku kalau aku menangis... Hari ini saja... kau boleh lihat sendiri nanti. Kau akan lihat tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali bekerja, tertawa, dan mengoceh seperti biasa...  
aku janji...'_ kata Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Karena seandainya tidak ada hal lain di duniayang bisa di percayainya, Naruto masih bisa bergantung pada keyakinan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya.  
Naruto yakin Ia akan baik-baik saja.  
karena Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya...

**~OWARI~**

* * *

mellia : akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi T^T

sasu : hn

naru : wah sugoii mellia-chan bikinya berapa lama ? kok cepet banget :D

mellia : 2 jam :D heheh

sasu : hn

mellia : sasu apaan sih, mentang2 aku buat mati disini, jadi kamu mau bungkam selamanya ya ? :/

sasu : #susanoo

mellia : ampuunn T^T

naru : sasuuuuuuuu

sasu : #normal hn

mellia : hahaha sukurin tuh :P

sasu: hn dasar author baka, dari pada ngebuat percakapan ga penting kaya gini bukanya mending elu buat penutupan deh ? -_-

mellia : eh iya :D lupa XD

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !**

**DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, SERTA BELUM TANGGAL UPDATE XD JADI MELLIABELUM BISA UPDATE XD**

**DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUHINA PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.**

**POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DEH :3**

**M-_-M**

**DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELLIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(**

**DAN 1 YANG MELIA INGINKAN :**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
